Code Geass: Hangyaku no Pairings R2
by Irushion-tan
Summary: Coleccion de one-shots de parejas varias pertenecientes a la segunda temporada de Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch. ATENCION, CONTIENE SPOILERS!


**1\. Cielos despejados - Lelouch x C.C.**

A medida que el radiante sol hace su aparicion sus rayos gentilmente cubren de besos las flores que retozan y disfrutan de la paz del campo. Una joven contempla el cielo, fijando su mirada en los azules ojos del vacio en este, y con una sola mano abraza sus rodillas. Sus descubiertas piernas de porcelana se encuentran levemente raspadas, a la vez que su mano izquiera lleva un mechon de su verde cabello por detras de su oreja.

Tan hundida en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que se le facilitaba de sobremanera ignorar la voz del joven que la llamaba por su "nombre" a la distancia. Este se percato de como las palabras que emitia desde su garganta no eran suficientemente fuertes para llegar a sus oidos, por lo que se acerco a ella solo un poco mas.

"C.C" clamo el joven una segunda vez, con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta verbal en esta ocacion.

C.C. se volvio hacia el, indiferente. Por un momento le resulto raro el ver la terriblemente familiar apariencia del joven enmascarado, pero a continuacion su mirada se torno inexpresiva nuevamente, y dirigio su mirada hacia el amplio cielo de nuevo.

No aceptando un "no" por respuesta, el joven con el casco tomo asiento en el pasto junto a ella, esperando que su precipitada accion no desembocara en un silencio incomodo.

C.C. suspiro. "¿A que has venido, Suzaku? ¿O deberia llamarte... Zero?" pregunto ella.

"Em... Suzaku esta bien" respondio el ex-caballero, a la vez que se retiraba el casco.

"Vine a preguntarte que piensas hacer ahora" añadio el, no sin antes aclarar su garganta.

La bruja decidio no responder, y su reaccion se limito a bajar la mirada. Sin embargo, podria decirse que la curiosidad saco lo peor de ella, y su vista se desvio hasta posarse sobre el lugar donde descansaba el brillante casco que no siempre habia pertenecido a Suzaku.

Sin siquiera dignarse a pedir permisos, C.C. tomo el casco en sus manos y lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre su regaso, ganandose una mirada ligeramente exaltada por parte del joven a su lado, que no pudo evitar reaccionar ante tal inesperada accion.

La bruja hundio sus ojos en la superficie del objeto, al mismo tiempo que frotaba su pulgar sobre la textura lisa de este con evidente nostalgia y melancolia. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba una vez mas hipnotizada por las imagenes contenidas dentro de su propia memoria, y afectuosamente recordo todas las inusuales ocaciones en las que era ella quien personificaba al misterioso Zero. Y desafortunadamente lo que no queria recordar salto nuevamente dentro de su cabeza; el verdadero rostro detras de la enigmatica mascara.

Un cabello oscuro como las mismas tinieblas, aunque liso y brillante como la mas fina de las sedas. Un par de ojos semejantes a amatistas con una mirada fria y cortante, que resplandecian con satisfaccion cuando sabia que estaba en lo correcto. Una piel tan clara como el mas fino de los marmoles, y una sonrisa capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Pero sobretodo, un corazon rodeado de tantas murallas, que durante el tiempo que se mantuvo latiendo nunca pertenecio a ninguna mujer.

El mismisimo Lelouch Vi Britannia, alguien a quien no sabia si recordar con amor o con desprecio.

"¿Tambien lo extrañas?" pregunto Suzaku.

Aunque vastamente avergonzada por el vocabulario que se encontraba por usar, C.C. respondio con sinceridad.

"Si... Mas de lo que deberia".

A pesar de haberse tornado el enemigo publico numero uno en todas partes del mundo, el llamado "Emperador Demonio" habia dejado una bastante impresion en la bruja. Despues de todo, Lelouch era su complice, su compañero, tal vez hasta su amigo, y lo fue antes y despues de proclamarse emperador.

Lo que su corazon tenia el valor para susurrarle sobre el joven Britannian no se limitaba a un vago respeto, lo que el le hacia sentir era algo especial, era un genuino e inusual afecto. Pero claro que ella ni en sus sueños mas alocados seria capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, aun le quedaba algo de dignidad despues de todo.

Olvidandose de todas las adversidades, C.C. era capaz de hacer memoria y revivir los breves, aunque gozosos momentos que paso acompañada del difunto principe.

Un momento en especial la habia asechado desde hace tiempo, un evento tan unico en su clase que no podia hacer mas que dar vueltas por su cabeza hasta el cansancio.

_Mientras que una mano se colocaba discretamente alrededor de su cintura, la otra descansaba en su espalda, haciendo que el la abrazara con tal gentileza que casi parecia irreal, una demente pero placentera fantasia. Pero aunque la repentina muestra de afeccion la habia causado una considerable sorpresa, lo que la dejo verdaderamente atonita fue que ella se encontraba abrazandolo de igual manera, rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus delgados brazos._

_En ese momento, ni todas palabras existentes en cada diccionario o enciclopedia del mundo serian dignas de ser usadas para describir lo que sentian en ese momento. El latido de sus corazones era lo unico suficientemente apropiado para manifestar los pensamientos que corrian de un lado a otro en sus agitadas mentes. Pero aunque las palabras se encontraban siendo innecesarias, un gentil susurro disipo el silencio como si de niebla se tratara._

_"Cuidate mucho, C.C." dijo el, murmurando su aliento dentro del oido de ella. "Ten una buena vida cuando yo no este..."._

_"Rezare por ti" respondio ella, su voz temblando como si las lagrimas estuvieran a punto de asomarse por los bordes de sus ojos, haciendo que bajara la mirada, no queria ser vista de una manera tan deplorable._

_Pero el sostuvo su menton con su mano, de modo que los ojos de ella terminaron fijados en los suyos. Ambos tenian una expresividad tan penetrante en los ojos, que sus mirares casi podrian considerarse hipnoticos, una vista tan embriagante que apartar la mirada resultaba muy dificl. Y lo unico mas significativo que pudo haber pasado, posiblemente fue el delicado roze entre los labios de ambos; ninguno de ellos estaba seguro del porque, pero decidieron ignorar la logica y a las razones para disfrutar el momento._

C.C. no sabia con seguridad a que podia deberse tan rara sensacion. Con solo recordarlo la temperatura de su rostro ascendia como si se tratara de una colegiala corriente enamorada.

Se dispuso a dirigir su mirada hacia Suzaku denuevo, despues de haberse olvidado de su existencia por tan largo tiempo. Este se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, aparentemente tampoco presentaba interes alguno en ella. C.C. habia perdido la disposicion para seguir hablando, por lo que guardo silencio. Aunque de igual manera, Suzaku tampoco tenia nada que decir.


End file.
